Gifts and Curses
by ShootingStarsAndWishingWells
Summary: When Kurt Hummel got invited to a formal party, he wasn't expecting such an intriguing man to catch his eye, nevermind save him from a disaster. There was definitley something different about Blaine Anderson.  Future!Fic, AU.


**So, this is my second multi-chapter fic! And to be honest, I think i'll be paying this one more attention as the storyline's better and I think more people would prefer this one...**

**Anyway, the title is pretty much inspired by the song Gifts and Curses by the band Yellowcard, mainly because I was listening to it 24/7 when the idea came to me, so yeah.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>New York City.<em>

_A place Kurt Hummel had dreamed of living in since he was just a young boy. As he matured, his dreams were set and by the time he had graduated high school, he had secured a place in a respectable college. __Though reality checks were made and a few different turns were taken, he went on to follow his dreams in fashion._  
><em>Now, by the age of 25 he was editor of a big fashion magazine, his pay more than average and living in the heart of the big apple with his best friend.<em>

_His life was going perfect. _

_But all he wanted was a bit of excitement..._

**_Chapter One._**

"Rachel, get in here and help me choose a suit!"

"Kurt, you work for a fashion magazine yet can't even choose your own suit?"

The brunette teased as she appeared in his doorway before venturing further into the room and picking out from the collection of ties that lay on the bedsheet. He was glad that he almost always had Rachel just in the next room whenever he needed help with whatever crisis he had found himself in. Once her decision was made, she threw it to the anxious looking man who perched at the end of his bed, a small chuckle bubbling from her lips as she watched him fidget shakily with the tie in his hands.

"You've been to plenty of parties this year, why are you so nervous?"

"Because this is beyond the lines of formal."

When he glanced up to see his best friend silent and simply eyeing him curiously, he continued.

"Some of the biggest names currently in New York are going to be there.

"Ah."

She nodded slowly, watching him straighten out his suit and check his hair for what must have been at least the tenth time that day,_ -though, this was Kurt Hummel after all-_ while continuing his explanation with a small sigh.

"And even though it'll probably be a load of old men and boring chat, I need to make a good impression, if any at all."

Rachel finally met his eyes again through the reflection of the mirror and he paused, arching a brow as he turned away from the mirror that he was stood in front of, which was placed by his wardrobe and back to face her, his eyes falling over Rachel's lightly made up complexion and turquoise dress, fit with shining, _-designer, Kurt noted-_ silver heels.

"Why are _you_ so dressed up, anyway?"

"I have a date tonight." She answered with a bright smile, clasping her hands together.

Kurt's eyebrows raised, a smile tugging on his lips as he nodded in response. Rachel hadn't been all that social, at least not since their last double date that they had agreed to go on about a month ago which ended up being a night of very unbalanced conversation, Rachel's loss of a three month relationship and two best friends bursting out into heartbroken ballads on the cab ride home. Yeah, that didn't go well for either of them _at all._

"Oh, really?.." _So soon?_

"That's great, Rachel."

"I know."

The young women's smile only widened as she left the bedroom and headed back into their living room, Kurt soon following behind her and checking his pockets for everything that he needed while Rachel retrieved her bag from where it was on the counter, it having already being packed and ready for the night, Kurt assumed.  
>She also grabbed her coat from it's usual spot on the hanger and walked over to Kurt to give him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying over to the door.<p>

"Have fun at your formal party, you'll be fine! ...And don't wait up." She added with a quick wink before slipping out the door and closing it behind her.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, chuckling softly and shaking his head with an amused smile as he watched his best friend leave before checking over his outfit a final time.

* * *

><p>Kurt wandered further into the chattering crowd surrounding him, maneuvering around and through business men in suits and their accompanying ladies, dressed in several colours of cocktail dresses. He loosened his tie a little with a soft sigh as he stood awkwardly by himself, shaking his head and waving off a waiter who offered him a glass while listening to the slow, classical music that played from the band on the stage nearby. Humming softly, he soon found himself moving once again, glancing around the grand hall from where he was stood, his gaze lifting and eyes brightening at the sight of the huge staircase and glass windows, dazzling chandeliers hanging from the globed roof.<p>

He was so distracted by the beauty before him that he bumped straight into someone with a small _'umf.'_

"Oh, excuse me." Kurt said hurriedly, flushing embarrassedly.

"Don't worry about it." The young man that he had stumbled into replied with a slight wave of his hand, turning to meet Kurt's eyes with a charming smile. Warm hazel eyes shining back at him through thick, dark lashes. _Well then._

"Kurt Hummel," He greeted with a small smile, once he had regained his composure, glad that it hadn't been some uptight old man that he had ran into. He offered a hand and nodded a little as the other man slipped his into Kurt's with a firm shake.

His hand seemed to fit with Kurt's own perfectly. So strong, yet with such a soft grasp and...

"Blaine Anderson."

"Of Anderson & Co?" Kurt arched a brow curiously, reluctantly releasing Blaine's hand.

"My father's company," Blaine clarified with stiff tone to his voice, though his smile didn't falter.

_Clearly practised,_ Kurt concluded.

He nodded slowly in response, wondering why he had such a harsh tone towards his father, who had to be one of the most successful businessmen of the moment. Instead Kurt shrugged it off, taking the time to let his eyes wander over the other man's features and body.

He was already aware of the young man's intriguing hazel eyes and when he could finally tear his own eyes away from them, he saw that he was wearing a gleaming, white suit. His hair was slick down with what Kurt had decided was far too much hair gel and he was well built, more so than Kurt, though smaller in height, black pants loose though still hugging his thighs, giving a glorious view...

When his gaze lifted once again, he realised that Blaine was watching him; his bushy, _triangular?,_ eyebrows raised and with what seemed to be an amused smile.

Kurt blinked, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks and ducked his head in attempt to hide his rising blush.

"Erm-"

_"Watch out!"_

Kurt's head whipped around just in time to see a waiter with a tray of drinks, that must have tripped or slipped, quickly falling his way. He panicked and in an attempt to get out of the way, he ended up stumbling backwards himself with a gasp, gripping at thin air.

But before anyone knew it, Blaine was suddenly there, his arms winding around the taller man's torso and catching him in a matter of seconds. Kurt hardly had chance to process what had happened before the other man abruptly dived sidewards, still holding him tightly, in order to avoid the staggering waiter that threatened to fall on them had they hesitated a moment longer.

The waiter met the ground with a groan. The smashing of glasses echoing throughout the hall and champagne spilling across the marble floor, causing a few angry and surprised cries to break out.

Though Kurt hardly noticed as he gaped up at Blaine with wide eyes, lips parted a little and breathing deeply as the other man held him in his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, ignoring the mutterings of confusion around them. Kurt's amazed eyes locked with Blaine's and each other's soft breaths were the only sounds that flooded their ears.

_What the-_

"It was nice meeting you, Kurt."

Blaine eventually broke their silence, clearing his throat and abruptly straightening up. He unwrapped his arms from around Kurt and suddenly took off across the hall and disappeared into the bewildered crowd that had gathered before Kurt could say another word.

Kurt stared after him, his mind and heart racing and head only just wrapping around the events that had just taken place. Well, he definitely wasn't expecting that when he had been getting ready earlier that night. Never expected the rush or such an intriguing man to catch his eye, nevermind save him from a disaster.  
>A man that he swore to himself that he just had to see again.<p>

Because there was definitely something different about Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Hope you like it so far, cause there'll be lots more to come, more info, more plot, more action (:<strong>

**Review, share and so on, please!**

**Also, sorry if there's any errors, I don't own Glee nor it's character, etc.**


End file.
